Encounter
by Mag8889
Summary: A slowly starting story of a lone wanderer at Metrica Province. A stranger in this land, but the land is not strange to him. What could go right or wrong? Who will he meet? This is a soft start (as for the 1st part). My first Guild Wars fanfic, so I'm kind of testing the gounds. Hope you enjoy the mood though!


The nature at Metrica Province was quite calm as for a middle of a day. Mosquitos dissapeared somewhere in the deep bushes, anything with claws and paws seemed to be taking its sweet time from stalking innocent and not so innocent travellers.  
An alone figure was strolling along the road, somewhat amazed of the silence in the air. He was not a stranger to this area, so an unusal silence made him a bit more alert. Even meeting an Inquest agent would make him feel better. A familiar enemy would be more welcome than this suspicious atmosphere.  
Pale-greenish hand combed the leafy hair. It felt as if some of the leaves need to be trimmed soon, he didn't want to start dropping brown flakes in public. The sun around here made his top leaves go dry so fast! Actually... he was getting kind of drowsy. Heavy, but an awesome greatsword on his back was taking its toll. It saved his live a few times already but it also forced him to rest more often.  
Eyelids shutting down... he noticed closeness of some asura energy towers...  
...must be quite safe here... just find a shadowy place where I can have a nap...  
My amulets will protect me...  
The last, vegetable thoughts evaporated in the air and the knight fell asleep under a nearby tree.

"Pale Tree!" He jumped up as a shadow of a nightmare slowly diminished.  
The knight struggled for a moment to realize where he was. The place seemed to be strange, but after a few seconds he understood that his nap was a few hours sleep instead...it was dark!  
"For a rotten root! This land must be enchanted!" He cursed and started putting his gear in order. His natural highlights were pulsing slowly as usual but he knew that here, this may mean bringing hungry animals much too close. He had to hurry.

"Calm down you talking carrot!" A deep voice sounded from not far."You make more noise than light up the area. And what about that pink? You guys can't change the color of that luminescence? Pink? Really?"

The sylvari automatically drew his sword and stood his ground, until the monologue stopped for good. Usualy calm face expressed only a mild concern and battle reddiness.

"And what about these horns? Who needs such an inpractical appendage? Maybe without them you could straight up your necks finally?" He replied sharply, totally awaken.  
The charr snorted. "You're not such a cabbage head after all..." The voice seemed amused, so the knight decided to hide his weapon and approach a pretty visible light of a bonfire. He looked to a side and saw electrical impulses wondering around the tops of the towers. Everything seemed fine.

The charr was sitting next to the dancing flames. His tail wiggling up and down. A piece of meat was roasting in front of him and spreading its aroma. For a second, the knight checked if the fleshy piece looks anything like a freshly baked asura... but it looked all like a small boar. Thanks the Tree!

"So, what were you doing here, plant man?" Started the furry stranger, not even moving his eyes from the fire.  
"I'm not a plant!" Replied the knight with hesitation. "And my ventures should not intrest strangers from abroad..." He moved forward and sat down by the fire, since the charr just sent him a quick, neutral look. He felt hungry.

"Yeah, yeah... but you look like a walking tree. Nevermind, just starting a friendly conversation." A big figure scratched behind its ears.

"I'm curious too. Tell me, why are you here, instead of finding a place to stay with asura? They are quite... friendly. Or neutral, at least... I could suspect you of some foul intentions..." Continued the knight. He started wondering about that bowl of spiced yams he kept for later.

"Ah? Nah! Just some boring business trip!" Said coarse voice. "We're both strangers to this land! I don't like asura and their fancy-shmancy technology more than I have to! Metal and sweat are the best combination... or fresh air and a baked boar." Giant paw reached to the roast. "You want some? Do you even eat meat?" The beats looked at the glowing man reluctantly.

"Plants also eat meat." White luminated eyes sparkled in the dark.


End file.
